Nah/Supports
With Male Avatar C Support *'Nah: '''Ooo! Look at all those berries! *'Avatar: Do you know if they're edible? *'Nah: '''Yup, they're safe to eat! Really sweet, too! *'Avatar: 'Mmm, we'll have to pick a few, then. *'Nah: 'The leaves are a little bitter, but they're not half bad, either. *'Avatar: 'The, uh... The leaves? *'Nah: 'Oh, and if you chew on the roots enough, they make a juice that's pretty okay. Plus it keeps you from feeling hungry, so that's convenient for long marches. *'Avatar: 'No kidding... *'Nah: 'I don't think I've ever seen this many berries at once, though. This is great! Whoa, and there's a ton more over there! *'Avatar: '...Just what sort of diet did she grow up on, anyway? B Support *'Avatar: 'Hey, Nah? *'Nah: 'Hmmm? *'Avatar: 'Earlier, it sounded like you'd eaten roots and leaves and whatnot before, yes? *'Nah: 'On the good days, anyway. But at least it was food! *'Avatar: 'Well, of a sort, I suppose. *'Nah: 'Oh! You can eat the leaves of these plants growing by the road, too! See? *Munch, munch, munch* *'Avatar: 'Those are just weeds, Nah! *'Nah: 'Yeah, but the un-poison kind! They're a lot tastier than you'd think. Wanna try a bite? *'Avatar: 'No, I'm sure they're great. But, uh, Nah? We have food now, you know. Plenty of it tastier than weeds. *'Nah: 'I think anything that keeps the walls of your belly from clanging together is good. Hey, look! Those fruity things over there are great, too! Once you get used to the sourness and the itchy tongue and the dizziness, anyway. *'Avatar: 'There's got to be SOMETHING I can do for her... A Support *'Avatar: 'Do you have a minute, Nah? *'Nah: 'Sure! Whatcha need? *'Avatar: 'A taste tester, actually. I fixed a little something and wanted you to help me out. *'Nah: 'Me? Oh, yay! *'Avatar: 'Don't get too excited till you've tried it. *'Nah: 'It looks great! Gimme! *munch, munch, munch* *'Avatar: '...Well? *'Nah: 'What... what IS this?! I've never tasted anything so amazing! It's incredible! It's life changing! It's... It's... AAAAAAAAAA! *'Avatar: 'Heh heh, I'm glad you like it. *'Nah: 'Hey, so no offense, but you lost all your memories, didn't you? How do you know how to cook? *'Avatar: 'Oh, I've just been reading up a bit. The first few attempts were ghastly, but I finally got it to taste almost normal. Anyway, I wanted you to be the first to try it. *'Nah: 'Wow, Avatar... Thank you! It's so nice of you to think of me! *'Avatar: 'Of course, Nah! I'm always thinking of you. S Support *'Avatar: 'I tried out a new recipe today, Nah. Want to give it a try? *'Nah: 'You bet! *'Avatar: 'Here you go. *'Nah: '*Munch, munch* ...Hey, this is great! Everything you've made has been tasty, but this may be the best dish yet! *'Avatar: 'Glad to hear it. *'Nah: 'Hey, can I ask you something? ...Why are you so nice to me? *'Avatar: 'Why am I... nice? *'Nah: 'It may not seem like it to you, but cooking like this is a really big deal to me. In the future, there was never enough to eat, you know? Just finding enough to fill your belly for a day was cause for celebration. Especially for a manakete. We need to eat way more than you to survive. So, um, yeah. Your food just makes me really... so happy. *'Avatar: 'Nah, I don't know what to say... *'Nah: 'And you have your own troubles to worry about with the amnesia and all, right? So why go all out of your way for me? *'Avatar: 'Well... At first, I just wanted to introduce you to all the flavors you've been deprived. But after a while, I guess I got booked on seeing how happy it made you... *'Nah: 'Um, Avatar? *'Avatar: 'Hmm? *'Nah: 'Would you, um... After the war is over, will you still cook for me? *'Avatar: 'As long as you're willing to eat what I come up with, it'd be my pleasure. *'Nah: 'Oh, Avatar! I... I love you! *'Avatar: 'Y-you LOVE me? Why, that's... I mean, I hoped, but... Nah, if my cooking tastes good, it's only because it's filled with MY love for you! *'Nah: 'Mmm... Your love is delicious... Hee hee! *'Nah: ''' '''Look, it's gonna be you. Better just give up and accept it now! With Female Avatar C Support *'Avatar:' HEY! Nah! What in blazes do you think you're doing?! *'Nah:' Oh, hey, Avatar. What's the trouble? *'Avatar:' What's the TROUBLE? You Turning into a dragon and crashing through the countryside! *'Nah:' Oh. That. ...Sorry. *'Avatar: '''Sorry isn't good enough! *'Nah: Look, it's just something I have to do. *'''Avatar: And why, pray tell, is that? *'Nah:' Every now and then, I get this incredible urge to just... run amok. It's like a really horrible itch that HAS to be scratched. So I turn into a dragon and rampage for a bit. It's genetic or ...something. *'Avatar: '''What about the people who get hurt on these little strolls of destruction?! *'Nah:' Oh, gosh, I would never do that! Never! I always go somewhere nice and quiet where there's no one around. Then I just sort of unleash myself on trees and bushes and stuff. My record is thirty giant firs in a single rampage! Pretty impressive, huh? *'Avatar: Well, I... suppose that is impressive. But are you sure it's safe? *'''Nah: Er, like I might hurt myself on a sharp branch or something? *'Avatar: '''Something like that. ...Listen, Nah. You think I could watch the next time you do this? *'Nah:' Oh, sure. That would be no problem. In fact, it'd make it more fun! *'Avatar:' Er, fun? Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all... B Support *'Nah:' *Yawn* What a great rampage... I'm going to sleep well tonight! *'Avatar:' I don't think I've ever seen anything so terrifying in all my life... Dragons are ferocious beasts when they want to be! *'Nah:' I bet you're afraid I'm going smoosh somebody around here into jelly, huh? *'Avatar:' Huh? Oh, n-no. Of course not. I'm sure it's quite safe... *'Nah:' Liar, liar, pantaloons aflame! Just remember, I only rampage if there's no one around. It's perfectly safe. *'Avatar:' I'm sure you're right. Who could you hurt in such an isolated spot? *'Nah:' Exactly! I'm not an idiot, you know. I've been doing this for a while. *'Avatar:' ...Still, it makes me wonder why you have such urges in the first place. I assumed it was something instinctual in your species... But there's no record of your mother ever doing it. In fact, I've never heard of any manakete engaging in such behavior! *'Nah: Beats me. Hmm... The other manaketes have always been true-bloods, right? As far as I know, I'm the only half-human manakete that's ever lived. *'''Avatar: You think it's something from your human side that compels you? *'Nah:' Hey, I dunno. I just work here. All I know is that I have to do it, whether we like it or not! *'Avatar:' Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to keep coming on these little trips of yours. *'Nah:' Hey, it's your funeral. Kidding! I'm kidding. ...Ha ha? A Support *'Nah:' Hee hee! Oh, gods, that was fun! That was the best rampage EVER! *'Avatar: '''Here, Nah. Have some water. *'Nah: Thanks! *'''Avatar: Gracious, you certainly took it up another notch today. It's a good thing we're in such an isolated spot here. *'Nah:' Gods, yeah. Can you imagine me running amok in the middle of town?! *'Avatar:' A grim thought indeed. But listen, I have a theory about why you need to rampage. I think they're a way for your dragon side to get some exercise. *'Nah: '''Hmm, yeah. Could be. Is exercise something you humans do a lot? *'Avatar:' Most of us, yes. It's a great way to get rid of stress and blow off steam. And the healers say regulate exercise is the key to good health. *'Nah:' Do you uproot trees? *'Avatar:' Er, no, not usually. In fact, almost never. *'Nah:' Oh. That's too bad. Uprooting trees is my favorite bit. Oh, so the other day in a village I saw a lady screaming at her husband. She was chasing him around the square with this huge rolling pin. Then she went in the house, threw his stuff out the window, and stomped on it. Was that exercise? 'Cause it sure looked like a good workout. *'Avatar:' Er, no. That's something different. Although I wager she was blowing off steam... *'Nah: Hmm. Well, it seems that my exercise needs to be destructive. I can't stop until I've splintered some trees or torn up a swathe of undergrowth. *'Avatar: '''It's a good thing we have plenty of forest to spare. *'Nah: Oh, and I feel much better running amok if you're here with me. *'Avatar:' Because I can make sure that you don't destroy anything important? *'Nah:' Because forests are dark and scary and have lots of ghosts. But when you're around, I'm not scared one little bit! *'Avatar:' Heh. Sometimes I forget there's a little girl inside that monstrous beast. *'Nah: '''So you ARE going to keep coming out with me for my exercises, aren't you? *'Avatar:' Of course. I've grown quite fond of them, and of you... You're like the little sister I never had... and I guess the big monster I never had, too! *'Nah:' YAAAAAAAAAAY! With Owain With Inigo With Brady With Cynthia With Gerome With Morgan (Male) C Support *'Morgan:' Hmm? Hey, that's Nah ... Why is she all hunched over ...? *'Nah:' ...... *'Morgan:' Nah! Are you all right? *'Nah:' Um, yes? Should I not be? *'Morgan:' You were hunched over! Are you sick? *'Nah:' ... No, I was praying. *'Morgan:' Praying? *'Nah: Yeah. Like this. You close your eyes, see? ... Well, keep yours open to watch. "Great and wise Naga, heed my prayer!" ... And then you offer up your prayer. Naga is an incredibly important deity to the manaketes. If you pray to her, she'll guide you to happiness. *'''Morgan: Wow, sounds impressive! She must be awfully busy. *Nah: Yes! But she still takes time to speak to my kind every so often. *'Morgan:' Really? That's amazing! *'Nah:' She spoke to me just now, actually. *'Morgan:' Wow! What did she say? *'Nah:' "Kids your age shouldn't stay up so late." *'Morgan': Ha ha! Your god is a real mother hen! So, um, can I ask what you were praying for? *'Nah:' I wished for happiness and peace in the world. *'Morgan:' And did she respond? *'Nah:' No. She never does when I ask for that. *'Morgan:' Hmm. I see ... Maybe that's her way of saying we shouldn't rely on divine intervention. We need to build happiness and peace with our own hands! *'Nah:' Hmm ... Maybe so. That's certainly a very Morgan-like interpretation. You're always so gung ho and optimistic. *'Morgan:' Better to have more hope than less, I always say! *'Nah': No arguments there! B Support *'Nah:' O great and wise Naga ... *'Morgan: '''Oh hey, it's Nah ... *'Nah:' ...... *'Morgan:' She's hard at prayer again today. *'Nah:' ...... ... That should do it. Oh! Hello, Morgan. *'Morgan: Hey there. Any responses from Naga today? *'''Nah: Yes, but not exactly the revelation I was hoping for. She asked me for more offerings! *'Morgan:' Oh? hey, what do you offer a jealous god, anyway? Fatted calves and such? *'Nah': Naga is not a jealous god! ... And I was told to bring a flower. *'Morgan:' Oh? Any particular kind? *'Nah: '''Naga's bell. It blooms once every 200 years, and only beneath a full moon. ...That's what the legends say, at least. I've never seen one for myself. They only grow in remote, craggy terrain far removed from human settlement. *'Morgan:' Wow. That's a pretty tall order. Very specific, too. *'Nah:' It's suppose to be near impossible to find. I'm afraid Naga's given me a doozy this time ... But you can't exactly ignore a direct requent from a deity, right? *'Morgan:' Say, do you want help looking for it? *'Nah:' That would be great, Morgan. But at the moment ... I don't even know where to start looking. Give me a little time to come up with an idea, all right? *'Morgan:' Hey, yeah! And I'll find some dusty old tomes to read ... Just in case. A Support *'Morgan:' Hey, Nah! I was looking for you. *'Nah:' Er, sorry, Morgan. I stopped to pray a while ago, and Naga told me not to move from this spot. *'Morgan:' Hmm. Interesting. ...Maybe it was because she saw THIS coming! *'Nah:' Huh? *'Morgan:' Ta-dah! *'Nah:' Oh my gosh! That's the Naga's bell I was ordered to find as an offering! *'Morgan: Ding ding ding! Correct! You win a meat pie! ...Oh, and the flower. Here *'''Nah: Morgan, where ...? How did you ...? I ... I'm absolutely stunned! How did you know where to find one? They're legendarily impossible to find. And even then, they're suppose to grow only along high crags and cliffs! *'Morgan:' I guess I just got lucky. I found it entirely by accident, really. Just walking down the road, minding my own buisness, and there it was! I plucked it up on the off chance this was your flower, and what do you know? I guess sometimes they take pity on us and sprout up right under our noses! *'Nah:' ...Do they? *'Morgan:' Yup! Pretty fortunate thing, huh? Maybe Naga sent us a bit of good luck. *'Nah:' Well, thank you for doing this, Morgan. I'm sure she'll be pleased. I know I am! *'Morgan:' Well, if you're happy, I'm happy! Let's hope Naga will decide to grant that prayer of yours now! *'Nah:' I'm sure the messag will get through with this! *'Morgan:' ...Anyway, I should get back to work. So long, Nah! *'Nah:' Good-bye, and thanks again!'' (Morgan exits)'' Oh Morgan, you generous fool. Don't think I didn't notice those cuts and bruises ... S Support *'Nah:' Morgan! *'Morgan:' Heya, Nah! Still chattin' up the big lady upstairs? *'Nah:' No. I got what I was asking for. *'Morgan:' Oh! Well, congratulations! That's wonderful! Er, wait. You were asking for world peace and happiness, weren't you? ...Did I miss something? 'Cause I'm pretty sure the bad guys are still trying to kill us. *'Nah:' ...Oh no, I meant my other request. *'Morgan:' You had a second wish? What was it? *'Nah:' ...For the person I love to love me back. But now there's no need to ask Naga, because he cared for me all along. *'Morgan:' Oh, that's ... That's great, Nah. But hey, I don't think I can ... Er, it would be rude to pry any further. *'Nah:' No! I want you to hear this! I ... I'm in love with you, Morgan! *'Morgan:' ...What?! *'Nah:' When I saw how you'd risked your life to find the Naga's bell for me, I ... I was overjoyed to know you cared! Even Naga is happy! ... She told me the flower was delicious. *'Morgan:' Really? That's great news! And I'm really, really happy to hear you saying all this to me, Nah. ...Still feels a little ticklish coming out and saying I love you, though. *'Nah:' But you said it through so much more than just words, Morgan. When you handed me that flower, I could feel it rushing through me like a wave! *'Morgan:' Good ... I'm glad. B-but words are still important, too, so lemme try those, too: I love you, Nah! *'Nah: '''I love you, too! *'Morgan:' ...Yeah, that's gonna take a while to get used to. But it feels good! So, um, did Naga have anything to say about all this? *'Nah:' Hold on, I'll ask. ..... ...She said to get a room. *'Morgan:' Ha! I'd say that counts as giving us her blessing! *'Nah:' I would say so! With Yarne With Laurent C Support *'Nah: Ah! Laurent! *'Laurent: '''Hello, Nah. I thought perhaps we might chat for a— *'Nah: 'No! Stay back! *'Laurent: '...I beg your pardon? *'Nah: 'D-don't come any closer, you...you creep! *'Laurent: Nah, have I given some offense without realizing? *'Nah: '''Don't try to play dumb! You're always leering at me!' It's like you're undressing me with your eyes! *'Laurent: '''Good heavens! What a dreadful accusation! ...And I'll thank you to lower your voice. First, I'm not "leering" at you, and second, I observe everyone in camp equally. My role in this army is to monitor and maintain the physical state of its people. *'Nah: 'Ha! Nice try, you lecherous lout! You can't fool me that easily! You're always staring at me because i'm vulberable and cute and demure! So don't bother with your lame excuses. Just knock it off! *'Laurent: 'Nah, wait! ...The poor girl has completely misunderstood my intentions. If left uncorrected, it will stand as a stain on my good name! B Support *'Laurent: 'H-hello, Nah. I need to speak with you. Might I have a moment? *'Nah: 'Eek! Creep! Get away! *'Laurent: Ah, no! Please don't run! I just want to clear up a misunderstanding! *'Nah: '...Misunderstanding? *'Laurent: '''Indeed. The other day, you claimed I leered at you. But I assure you, my intentions in observing you are strictly professional! I consider it my duty to monitor everyone's condition in order to preserve their health. It is entirely chaste, and free of any and all lascivious intent. I give you my word. *'Nah: ...I still don't believe you! *'''Laurent: Why do you refuse to believe me?! *'Nah:' Manaketes can smell dishonesty. And you reek of lies! *'Laurent:' You're being absurd! There is no scientifc basis for such a claim. *'Nah: '''You smell like you're completely taken in by my adorable veneer! Ah, it's my own fault for being stuck at such an insanely cute age... *'Laurent:' I'll grant you "insane"! *'Nah: Augh! What am I doing standing around talking to you? I've got to get out of here before you throw me in a sack and run for the hills! *'Laurent: '...W-wait! I don't even own a sack! ...Nah? Oh, this is terrible. I've made no progress whatsoever... A Support *'Laurent: '''Ah, there you are. I really must insist that you allow me to lay this misunderstanding to rest. *'Nah: 'Creeps like you never know when to give up, do you? *'Laurent: 'I've told you time and again, I have no untoward inclinations toward you! None! Zero! Zip! Nought! Negatory! Absolutely, positively none! *'Nah: So, you refuse to fess up and mend your wicked ways? Then I have no choice but to call for aid! *'Laurent:' ...What? *'Nah: '''Everybody, help! Come quick! Laurent is chasing me! *'Laurent: Augh! Stop it, you lunatic! I'll be run out of camp! *'Nah: '''It's your own fault for going around ogling defenseless, adorable girls! *'Laurent: 'That is NOT what I'm doing! *'Nah: 'So you're sticking with the claim that it's all just a big misunderstanding? Repeating it over and over won't make it true, Laurent. You'll have to do better. *'Laurent: 'I have little alternative, given that it is the truth! What else could I possibly say? *'Nah: '...All right, then. *'Laurent: 'Oh, thank the gods! *'Nah: 'Let's pretend for a moment that you're telling the truth and I'm mistaken. That would mean that you DON'T think I'm hopelessly adorable! *'Laurent: 'You're quite charming, Nah, but that doesn't mean I bear any untoward desires. You are an ally, the same as anyone else in the camp. I feel responsible for observing your actions and physical condition as part of my work. My only desire is to preserve your health. *'Nah: 'Oh! Well, if it's required for you to do your job, I suppose there's no helping it. *'Laurent: '...I've been saying that for weeks now. *'Nah: 'Look, I'll try not to jump to any conclusions again in the future. Deal? ...Deal. *'Laurent: 'Oh, thank heavens. My good reputation is preserved... S Support *'Nah: 'Here to check up on me, Laurent? I'll just stand super still then, okay? *'Laurent: 'Nah, if I amhere to observe you, I would need to see you in my normal routine. *'Nah: 'What, so not standing completely still, then? Should I jump around or something? *'Laurent: 'That's not... Please don't make my job harder than it already is, Nah. *'Nah: 'Very well. You don't have to be so cold. ...Unless you just hate me now? You said I was charming before, right? So was that just another lie? *'Laurent: '*Sigh* I find you to be demonstrably cute. ...Objectively speaking. *'Nah: 'And...? *'Laurent: And what? *'Nah: '''Come no, Laurent. Spit it out. *'Laurent:' ...What? *'Nah: You're lying again. I can smell it. No one can possibly be this dense. Well, there's only one thing for it... I'll turn into a dragon and go on the rampage until you shape up! *'Laurent: '''All right, now I am completely lost! What are you talking about? *'Nah: 'It made me happy to hear you say that you think I'm cute. ... I was even happy when you were chasing me around, if we're being honest now. And I can smell it on you, even now, but... It's not enough! *'Laurent: Not...enough? *'Nah: '''I don't just want to smell the way you feel about me. I want to hear you say it. *'Laurent: I...I see. It appears I was...being rather dense. I apoligize. Or perhaps I was held back by my own doubts and insecurities... But at any rate, I guess you're right. I admit it. I...I love you. *'Nah: '''And you're sure? No more doubts? *'Laurent: 'I'm positive. *'Nah: 'Well it's about time! Sheesh! *'Laurent: 'I'm sorry to have made you wait so long. It seems you were far quicker to realize how I felt then I was myself. *'Nah: 'No kidding! Nothing was working! I had to treat you like a creep just to push you to see it yourself! *'Laurent: 'Please, Nah. For the love of everything, use a more direct approach next time! With Tiki With Male Avatar (Father) With Frederick (Father) With Virion (Father) With Vaike (Father) C Support *'Nah: *Sigh* Dealing with Mother is just so exasperating! All she ever does is play, play, play, as if she hasn't a care in the world! *'Vaike:' What's wrong, Nah? You seem pretty sour there. *'Nah:' Oh, hello, Father. I was just thinking about Mother again... How do you stand her>? Don't you find her incredibly childish? Annoying, even? She spends almost all of her time running around camp playing games. *'Vaike:' Weird. I was just thinkin' how the both of ya are so similar... But no, I don't find her annoyin'. It's who she is, and I don't expect her to change. *'Nah:' Tsk! Father, you're MUCH too kind. If you're always this tolerant, she'll never learn to act her age! *'Vaike:' Well, I... *'Nah:' What do you like about her, anyway? I have no idea what you see in her... Unless...you rushed into marriage for some reason? Like you got her— *'Vaike:' What?! D-don't be ridiculous! The Vaike knew exactly what he was gettin' into! *'Nah:' Oh? That's quite a protest there... I guessed right, didn't I? *'Vaike:' N-no! I was plenty aware of her frivolous side! I found it...charming. Yeah, that's it. Charming. *'Nah:' You know what, Father? I don't believe you one bit. Come now, spit it out. Why DID you marry her? *'Vaike:' Enough! Ya shouldn't be talkin' about your mother like this! *'Nah:' Hey, stop! Don't run away from me! WAAAAAAAIT! B Support *'Nah:' Father! Cornered you at last! It's time we finished our conversation. *'Vaike:' Nah, you're awfully persistent, but that discussion's over. I'm not gettin' into more detail about why I chose your mother, and that's final! *'Nah:' AWWWWWW. Why not?! A daughter simply MUST know how her parents fell in love! You don't understand how a woman's heart works. You're so CRUEL! *'Vaike:' Aren't you a little young to be worryin' about a "woman's heart," yourself? *'Nah:' ...Did you just mention my AGE?! Gods, forget what I said. It's a wonder any woman deigned to choose YOU... *'Vaike:' Hey, I know what you're tryin' to do here. But don't forget, I AM your father. Ya keep this up, I WILL get upset, and I WILL punish ya... *'Nah:' Eep! S-sorry, Father. I didn't mean to make you angry...I swear. *'Vaike:' All right, all right then. I appreciate the apology. *'Nah:' I've been selfish and unreasonable. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. *'Vaike:' Yeah, of course. But— *'Nah:' I guess I've wasted enough of your time. I'll just be...going now. *'Vaike:' No, wait. *'Nah:' Yes? *'Vaike:' Ya seem so crestfallen... You all right? *'Nah:' *Sigh* I suppose I'll just have to deal with the crushing disappointment, won't I? I mean, if my father is going to become so angry over a simple, innocent question... *'Vaike:' Um, yeah, well... See, it's just— *'Nah:' No, no. You don't have to explain. I'm used to dealing with hardship. Being spurned by my own father is just another drop in my bucket of torment. Hardly worth mentioning at all. Truly! ...Anyway, have a nice day. *'Vaike:' B-b-but... ...Gods, is this really what I have to look forward to for the next decade? A Support *'Vaike:' Nah... *'Nah:' Why, hello, Father. What can I do for you? *'Vaike:' About the other day, when ya said ya were used to disappointment... What exactly did ya mean by that? *'Nah: '''Oh, that... I was talking about growing up in my foster home. *'Vaike:' What, ya mean Nowi wasn't around to raise ya? *'Nah:' No. I never knew either of my parents. I was sent to live with the family of one of my father's soldier friends. But my new family wasn't very welcoming to their semihuman-mongrel foster child. *'Vaike:' Don't say that. *'Nah:' I soon learned that I'd have to work hard to fit in and survive in my new home. I did chores before I was asked. I helped defend the house from marauding Risen. I thought that if I could make myself useful, they would stop...hating me. I mean, how could they resent a child that always helped and never asked for anything? But they never accepted me... I just learned to deal with disappointment. I had no friends. No one to talk to. ...I was utterly alone. And I never once mentioned how much I missed my father and mother. *Sniff* I...I didn't even ask...when...when would they come back for me... *'Vaike:' ...Nah, I... *'Nah:' Wh-when I arrived here, I wanted to find out everything I could about them. *sniff* Th-that's why I keep asking so many questions and making you angry... *'Vaike:' I'm sorry, Nah. I've been a real heel about this whole thing... I'll tell ya anythin' ya wanna know about your mother. ...Even how we fell in love. And if you're ever feeling lost or sad, I'll be right here for ya. As long as I'm around, ya won't ever be lonely again. *'Nah:' T-truly? Do you really mean it?! Oh, thank you, Father! *'Vaike:' Not at all, Nah. Now, tell me, what do ya wanna know? *'Nah:' Let's start with how you proposed to Mother! What'd you say? What'd you do?! I want to hear EVERYTHING, and don't leave out even the smallest detail! *'Vaike:' *Sigh* Well...as ya know, your mother's always looked real young, and... With Stahl (Father) With Kellam (Father) With Lon'qu (Father) With Ricken (Father) With Gaius (Father) With Gregor (Father) With Nowi (Mother) C Support *'Nowi:' Nah, look, look! See all pretty flowers?! Let's go pick some and make flower necklaces! It'll be fun! SO much fun! *'Nah:' You go. As you can see, I'm busy right now. *'Nowi:' What is that, some kind of picture book? Let me see... Oh, boo! It's full of writing! *'Nah:' It's a book on the use of dragonstones in battle. I found it in the baggage train. *'Nowi:' Is it fun? Because it look like the opposite of fun. *'Nah:' Of course it isn't "fun". But it's vital that I study these kinds of things. *'Nowi:' This army would be WAY better if we didn't have to do so much boring stuff. *'Nah:' Doubtless. But it's our duty to learn all the arcane secrets of our dragonstones. We have inherited a unique, and truly powerful, ability. We must cultivate and master it so that we can better serve our allies in battle. *'Nowi:' Ew. Do you always use such big words? I'm not use to thinking so hard! Why don't we run out to the woods and play a game before our brains melt? *'Nah:' Mother, you need to take this more seriously! We're in the midst of a war! *'Nowi:' I KNOW, silly. But thinking about it all the time isn't going to help me! The tougher things get, the more I laugh, and that makes everyone laugh, too. I think that's kind of my job here. To keep everyone smiling. *'Nah:' Wait. You think your role in this army is to play all the time? *'Nowi:' Exactamundo! So what do you say? Let's go play! *'Nah:' *Sigh* Well you certainly are good at your "job", I'll give you that... B Support *'Nah:' Oh, darn. It's not here, either. Where can it be? *'Nowi:' ...... *'Nah:' Oh, hello, Mother. Have you seen my dragonstone anywhere? *'Nowi: D-dragonstone? Er, NO! Not a clue! I have no idea. Nope. None whatsoever. *'''Nah: ...You're a terrible liar. *'Nowi:' B-but I'm NOT lying! Ha ha. Ah ha...ha? *'Nah:' *Sigh* All right, Mother. What did you do with it? *'Nowi:' Nothing! ...I, er, just decided to look after it, is all. *'Nah:' Give it back! Honestly, how am I supposed to train without it? *'Nowi:' Oh, training, schmaining! Let's have some fun instead. *'Nah:' I don't want to have fun. I want to get stronger. If I don't, I'll never help win this war or earn my place in this army. *'Nowi:' Er... *'Nah:' If I'm not helping people, then what's the point of even having me around? No real human wants to be friends with a half person who can't look after herself. *'Nowi:' Is that what you're worried about? But I'm here—and I'm a manakete! You don't have to prove something to the humans to be here with us. Manakete, taguel, human—everyone in this army is equal and in it together! *'Nah:' You truly believe that? *'Nowi:' I do. And more importantly, you're still very young for a manakete. You can't overuse the dragonstone. It's far too powerful for one of your age. *'Nah:' It's true that after a day of training I tend to feel terribly weak... *'Nowi:' I'm going to give it back to you, but I don't want to see you hurting yourself. You must promise me to only use it during actual battle. Do you hear me? *'Nah:' All right, Mother. I swear to use it more responsibly from now on. A Support *'Nowi:' Hee hee hee! Come on, Nah! I'm over here! *'Nah:' *Pant, pant* I don't think... I can run... *pant* ...any more... *'Nowi:' Tsk. Well, I suppose we can rest for a while if you REALLY have to. *'Nah:' D-don't you think we've...played enough? Maybe we could...study a bit... *'Nowi:' BOOOOOORING! *'Nah:' Mother, you do realize we're in the middle of a cataclysmic war, yes? The fate of the entire world depends on whether or not we emerge victorious. *'Nowi:' I know! That's why we have to get stronger and always be ready to fight. *'Nah:' Which means we must study— *'Nowi:' Nah, when it comes to thinking or studying, I leave that to Chrom and Avatar. I trust them to do their egghead jobs, and they trust me to fight. *'Nah:' Yes, but training and studying...that's how we grow stronger. *'Nowi:' You DO know that training isn't the only way to make yourself strong, don't you? *'Nah:' But how else... Wait. Are these practice games how you practice for battle? *'Nowi:' Well, it tired YOU out, didn't it? The more you play, the stronger you get! *'Nah:' ...It appears I might have underestimated you, Mother. From now on, I'm going to trust you more. ...AND start playing a lot more seriously! *'Nowi:' "Playing seriously"? Oh Nah, that is SO like you! With Libra (Father) With Henry (Father) With Donnel (Father) Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Scripts Category:Game Script Category:Stubs Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Supports